Five Long Months
by Vixwell
Summary: When Fluttershy is acting like a new mare everypony feels good. Even Fluttershy though why is she acting so new and why is she following Rainbow Dash everywhere?


Five Long Months

By: Vixwell

"There goes Rainbow and Fluttershy again!" Twilight happily chimed to Rarity as they sat outside one of Canterlot's more prestigious cafes. Rarity casually looked over smiling then sipping some of her coffee.

"Those two are so cute, ever since Fluttershy decided to try and stand up for herself she discovered she's more like Rainbow than anypony would've ever thought." Rarity happily sighed then put down her drink.

"I know, who would've guessed Fluttershy likes MMM a-"

"MM-M? Twilight?" Rarity cocked a eyebrow.

"Mixed Mare Matches, basically you get a bunch of ladies like us and get them to wrestle but this is different because, it allows all types to fight against one another." Twilight happily clucked.

"Oh dearie me, and Fluttershy is wrestling along side Rainbow?"

"No, at least she doesn't look it." Rarity hummed understanding "Would you also believe yesterday those two pranked me?" Rarity almost spit out her coffee. "Yeah, Fluttershy came into the library as we were packing up to come here and gave me a book, when I opened it a frog jumped out."

Rarity began chuckling "Oh my that's actually quite good." Twilight joined in. "Oh by the way Twilight, I recently saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in a giant mob at one of the Wonderbolts signings."

Twilight looked at her and let out a small laugh "Fluttershy in a large crowd like that, nice try Rarity. Where did you hear it from Lotus?"

"No," Rarity flipped over the paper she was reading and there was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "I got it from here."

"Huh, well at least it they're having fun." Twilight smiled then levitated her drink and took a sip "Oh hot."

Rarity laughed "Twilight you ordered a iced coffee." Twilight looked down at the drink and saw the ice cubes and began blushing a deep crimson.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

* * *

Rainbow and Fluttershy quickly galloped down the nice city streets, disregarding any and all traffic. "C'mon Fluttershy, were going to be late!" Rainbow sternly called, not looking back.

The cream pegasus flapped her wings as fast as she could to keep up with the galloping cyan pegasus. "Where exactly are we going Dashie?"

Rainbow let out a sigh "For the Hundredth time, were heading to the outskirts of Canterlot to meet up with Vinyl, she said she had something planned for her old time friend, and that means one sick party!"

Fluttershy kept her pace behind Dashie "A-alright then."

The two kept their pace up till they were outside the city limits and in front of a small carriage where a few other ponies were already standing. The carriage itself was quite bland with some steps leading in though the back, the rest was covered in wood. It didn't even look like anypony used it.

Rainbow happily ran to the outside of the crowd and caught her breathe, Fluttershy came up behind and laid on the ground gasping for hers.

"W-we made it a-and she hasn't even started." Rainbow straightened her neck a few drops of sweat glistened on her coat.

"T-t-to a carriage with a bucket of water?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, just wait till the show starts Fluttershy, your gonna forget that thirst." Rainbow exclaimed happily. Rainbow helped Fluttershy up. When they were both standing and Fluttershy was breathing normally, Rainbow noticed a gray mare approaching. "'TAVI GOOD TO SEE YA!" Rainbow hugged the mare.

"I told you before to call me Octavia, unless I'm DJ'ing!" She snapped back then hugged the cyan pegasus. "Whose your pretty little friend?" Octavia looked at the butterscotch pegasus smiling.

"I-I-I'm Fluttershy..." She kind of trailed off and hid her head behind her mane.

Octavia smiled awkwardly at the pegasus trying to understand what she said. Rainbow stepped in "Sorry 'Tavi shes new to the whole rave scene." Octavia nodded her head then walked towards her drawing her into a hug.

"Look, I know it's weird the first time, but once you get used to all the drunk stallions, and if my wub doesn't turn on her bass canon. Then you'll have a lot of fun with your filly friend." Fluttershy's entire face turned a deep red, and Tavi let go. "Oh so you two are just..." Rainbow nodded "Oh sorry Hun." Fluttershy hid behind her mane again. "I'll make it up to you later, I gotta get back up there were about to sta-"

A voice came over the hidden speakers it sounded like somepony trying to make a really nerdy voice.

"Would Miss Octavia, second seat, double bass, please come up to the wagon so-" the voice made a fake sniffle. "- we can commence the festivities."

Octavia blushed and turned towards the wagon. "Keep your socks on I'll be up there in a second Miss Vinette Scratch!" the wagon remained quiet. "Take care and enjoy yourselves, meet up with me after wards so I can buy you two a drink." With that Octavia galloped towards the wagon. Rainbow looked at her guest and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Flutter, she means well she just is bad at guessing relationships."

"Actually I wasn't so startled by that though, I really wouldn't mind..."

"You wouldn't wha-" Suddenly the wagon before them let out a bright light and opened reveling a DJ booth and small dance floor. The ground rumbled as sub-woofers bigger than Celestia rang out and a loud song came on.

"GET READY TO DANCE!" The wagons owners yelled into the mic, as the song picked up and ponies began cheering and dancing.

Rainbow looked up towards the wagon frowning a bit then back towards Fluttershy and yelled "LET'S CONTINUE THIS AT THE BREAK!" Fluttershy nodded and followed Rainbow Dash into the crowd where the two began to dance and mingle somewhat.

A hour later another deep bass song finally finished but this time a new one didn't begin. ""Tavi and I are gonna take twenty minute break, you ponies enjoy yourselves and cool off, I can smell ya in here." The both let out a ring out laughter and then turned off it's bright lights. Everypony on the stage began to disperse and soon only Rainbow and Fluttershy plus a few stragglers remained.

Rainbow walked over to Fluttershy and sat down away from other ponies, both their coats glistening with sweat. "Now what were you saying?" Rainbow plucked at her wing a bit letting a few loose feathers go.

Fluttershy blushed "What do you mean?" Her face was blushing.

Rainbow looked up at her "You were saying something about what 'Tavi was talking about."

Fluttershy pretended she remembered "Oh that, I was just saying that I wouldn't mind." she put her hooves over her lips "D-did I just say that?"

Rainbow's eyes popped open "You are talking about what she said about us being filly friends right?" Fluttershy nodded her head keeping her hooves on her mouth. Rainbow looked over Fluttershy again. "I don't know, I mean I've messed around with fillies before but I never did anything long term."

Something in Fluttershy's mind snapped. "Oh please Rainbow I know I can make you happy, just give me once little chance that's all I ask!" Rainbow looked over Fluttershy again then tapped her hoof on the ground.

"Ah, what the heck who am I to turn down a friend in need." Rainbow stood up. "Sure I'll give you a chance, just don't get clingy."

Fluttershy jumped up from sitting and flew up in the air twirling around once. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chimed swinging back down and picking Rainbow up and holding her so her hooves barely touched the ground. She then blushed and put Rainbow back down. "Sorry Rainbow."

Rainbow chuckled "Please Fluttershy you could of done worse things than pick me up. Plus stuff like that was okay even before... This talk."

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow a big stupid grin across her face. "So... now what do we do?"

Rainbow looked around. The main group of the ponies who had been dancing were gone, only a few remained. Octavia and Vinyl looked around too and sighed knowing the show was basically over. "We can have one dance, or we could trot back to Canterlot and sneak in just before we have to leave for Ponyville again."

Fluttershy looked around nervously noticing now most of the ponies were gone and Octavia was soon going to be on them. "If it's okay Dashie, can we have one quick little dance?" Rainbow smiled at her.

"No prob Shy." Rainbow greeted Octavia as she came close. "Hey 'Tavi I got one request."

Octavia's ears perked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah could you play something short and easy to dance to on your double bass?" Rainbow's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Octavia smiled "Sure thing, as long as I don't have to buy you two a drink."

Fluttershy walked next to Dash "No, we'll take this as repayment."

Octavia looked at them curiously then noticed how Fluttershy was leaning on Dash. "Slow and easy to dance to, got ya."Octavia left and went back to the DJ booth.

"So uh Fluttershy you do know how to slow dance right?" She nodded her head. "Good, your leading." They both giggled and soon the speakers let out some classical music that sounded divine.

The two smiled, walked up to each other and embraced and slow danced, enjoying the cool night air drying their bodies, each other's warmth kept the nip in the air away. All in all, thinking about where tonight could lead, Fluttershy happily cooed. One of her desires was finally a truth. She decided she didn't want Dashie to never be anywhere but her side again.

Together the two fillies danced till the moon was high in the sky. Then happily trotted back to Canterlot each others wings wrapped around the other.

* * *

Three months later

* * *

"Come on Fly! We can't be late to the surprise party!" Rainbow yelled inside the cottage as as cream pegasus flew around frantically trying to make sure all her animals were happy.

"I'll be out in a second Dashie!" Fluttershy called back.

Since that night back in Canterlot the two fillies have been spending so much time with one another some ponies are starting to get ideas about their relationship. They've kept it a secret but today, at Rarity's party, they had decided they were gonna break the news to their friends and hope that they wouldn't mind.

"Ugh, Angel is just acting up as always!" Rainbow groaned as she walked in the house and grabbed the pegasus by the tail and began dragging her out.

"But I have to still quadruple check the ferrets have enough water!"

"They're fine, come on Shy, just come with me." Rainbow pleaded letting go of her tail. Fluttershy opened her wings to fly back in, but closed them.

"Alright Dashie. Your probably right anyway." She turned around and smiled. "Shall we race?"

Rainbow laughed a bit "You know me to well Hun." With that Dashie turned around and flew as fast as she could down the path, Fluttershy trailed behind her. The two flew over town and in though a open window of Rarity's Boutique. The rest of their friends smiled at their arrival.

"Great tim'n' y'all. We was just about to give up hope." Applejack waved them over. They quickly joined their friends at the runway where Pinkie stood wearing olive drab, and some sort of commando helmet.

"Corporal Dash, and Sargent Fluttershy good of you to join us." Pinkie barked at them her glare that of a drill sargent. "As you all well know today is our friend Rarity birthday, and as you may have guessed we are going to ambush her here in the beasts lair." Sweetie Belle came into the room and raised her hoof. "Private Belle?"

"Sure... Pinkie why are you calling my sister a enemy and our house a lair?" Pinkie's stern expression dropped and she smiled at Sweetie.

"Were just having some fun while planing what to do next. Now back into character." Pinkie coughed and her voice got serious again. "Now I want Private Belle to watch the windows and make sure we still have time." Sweetie raised her hoof again. "Belle?" Sweetie pointed at one of the windows and Rarity walked past. "QUICK EVERYPONY HIDE!" Pinkie suddenly yelled then seemingly transformed into a potted plant. They all stared in horror for a second then ran and hid. Twilight flipped the blinds closed and turned off the lights from her spot then waited. The room fell silent as they all uncomfortably hid from their friend in odd places.

Outside they could hear Rarity humming a tune that sounded really familiar to everypony. "Ah ah ah, my li-" The door open casually and Rarity walked in. "Sweetie I'm home! Why is it so dark?" Rarity used her magic to turn the lights on. But they didn't work Twilight worked to hide her laugh. "Sweetie Belle, did you think your cutie mark was electricity again?" Rarity sounded slightly scared. "Sweetie Belle?" Suddenly the runway lights came on, Pinkie stood there covered in red and holding a knife facing Rarity as she let out a scream. "RUN EVERYPONY PINKEMENA HAS FINALLY COME TO PUNISH US ALL STARTING WITH MO-"

The lights turned on and all her friends jumped out "SURPRISE!" Rarity shoved her hooves in her mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence.

Pinkie put the knife in the cake that was just below the runway, and bounced over to Rarity. "Were ya surprised? Were ya huh, huh, huh?"

Rarity took a deep breathe "Surprised? Yes." Pinkie giggled and the rest of her friends joined in. "Pinkie dear what is that red all over your coat and mane?"

Pinkie looked down at her hoof and raised it then licked it. "Mmmmm, Icing!" Rarity cocked her eyebrow, then a smile broke her blank expression and she began laughing uncontrollably till she was red in the face.

Rarity coughed a few times her throat now dry "Thank you, all of you this is a wonderful party." Rarity's smile grew on her face, and so did all her friends.

"Well what are we doing just sitting around for then let's do a little bit of partying!" Pinkie jumped away from the group and put on Rarity's favorite record. Soon everypony began dancing their odd dances they did only when together.

Time passed and the party continued, night came upon them quickly and soon enough it was time for Sweetie Belle to go to bed. She threw a short tantrum and fell asleep during her own argument why she should stay up. They all giggled once more, and Rarity took Sweetie upstairs. Fluttershy nervously looked around. Then look to Dash. "Should we tell them now?" Dash glanced around the remnants of the party and all the tired ponies casually talking. Dash put her wing over Fluttershy bringing her into a hug.

"Now's as good a time as any." Rainbow said, her usual confidence diminished. Rarity walked back into her parlor her mane somewhat messy and her eyes tired. She went and sat next to Twilight letting out a sigh then talking with Applejack about something. Rainbow moved forward her wing still tightly wrapped around the cream pegasus. "Hey fillies, Shy and I have a announcement to make." They all turned and Rainbows cheeks blushed. "As you've probably noticed Shy and I have been... Spending a lot of time together, so we thought you should be the first to know, that... um..."

Fluttershy took a few steps forward "Dashie and I have been dating for three months, since our last night in Canterlot." All of them gasped none more than Rarity.

"Yeah what she said." Dash put on a awkward smile.

Rarity smiled "Well isn't that precious, you two do look cute together!"

Twilight stood "Congratulations, do you mind if I tell the Princess?"

Applejack laid back in the sofa a smug smile on her face, as she tipped her hat back. "I knew her barn door went out 'n not in."

"APPLEjack!" Rarity snapped. "They're already nervous enough. You don't need to make witty remarks."

Pinkie sat there her jaw hanging open her mouth moved "I missed a 'We're Dating Party' for my best friends?" Fluttershy took her steps back hiding her face behind her mane again and getting in the embrace of Dashie's wing.

Rarity walked up to them smiling and throwing a hug around them "It really is good news. Now tell us what have you two done special?" Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and she just shrugged. "You mean you two haven't pampered your love?" Again Rainbow blushed. "I'll have to change that." Rarity went back to her seat in a huff.

Fluttershy again got out of Dashie's embrace "Oh don't worry about it Rarity we're fine as it is."

Rarity stuck her nose up "I won't hear it, within this week you two are going to do something fun for couples!"

Rainbow spoke "Bu-"

Twilight laughed "You two woke the beast she isn't going to give in and we all know that." All of them laughed except for Pinkie who was still slack jawed.

Rainbow took a breathe then looked at Fluttershy "Alright then Shy, we're gonna have some fun this week." Fluttershy smiled and cozyed up to Rainbow.

They all smiled and began talking about the relationship, and what the others hoped for themselves, long into the night. It was around two when they did they finally leave. The night went well for everypony and most wished it hadn't ended.

* * *

A few days later – Rarity's boutique

* * *

Rarity smiled as her two friends looked at the tickets she handed them both in pure amazement. "H-how did you get these Rarity?" Fluttershy mumbled.

Rarity pushed her hair up and gave a smug smile "Comes with being a dressmaker whose done royal weddings, and knows Celestia's student."

Rainbow smiled "Two tickets to the royal dinner, the Wonderbolts will be there!" She let out a fan girl squeal.

Fluttershy spoke next "And let's not forget the Princesses are having it in the royal gardens this time." Fluttershy cooed "How can we thank you Rarity?"

"Just enjoy each other dearies, and it will be paid in full." Rarity had a caring tone to her voice. "Now get going, by the time you reach Canterlot it'll almost be time." She shooed them off and watched as they fly up and away towards the precariously perched city.

Rainbow and Fluttershy flew but not as fast as Rarity suspected by the time they reached Canterlot Fluttershy was sure they were late, and they were. The two walked in, Soarin and Spitfire glared at them.

Fluttershy weakly walked to the table "Sorry for being so late everypony."

Rainbow walked in her face blushing furiously "Yeah, normally we're a lot faster." Soarin chuckled a bit, then Spitfire joined in.

"Don't worry you two, Celestia and Luna still haven't even arrived we won't tell." Spitfire sighed leaning back in the chair again. Slowly the blush disappeared from their faces and they began talking normally. "So" Spitfire began "What got you two here?"

Fluttershy looked down at the table cloth "We're um, we're two of the elements of harmony."

Soarin grabbed a roll from the table and began putting butter on it "Where's the rest of the elements?"

Rainbow opened her wings "They are a bit to slow to catch this dinner so we'll all be having another one tomorrow."

Spitfire took a look at them for a second "Aren't you Rainbow Dash, the one who saved us, and who directed the Ponyville water spout?" Rainbow nodded her head "Nice job kid, we could use some ponies like you on the team." Soarin nodded in agreement. "Tell ya what if your interested we'll send you a letter when training starts then we'll see if your up to it." Rainbow barely held in her scream of joy. "You too, um..."

Fluttershy kept her voice down "Fluttershy. Thank you but no, I prefer the ground." Rainbow shot Fluttershy a quick glance.

Soarin took a bite from the bun then spoke with his mouth open "Suit yourself but flyin's the best." Just then the four heared a chair move and they all looked over to the head of the table where Celesta and Luna had just sat. They all bowed their heads.

Fluttershy spoke first "Sorry Princesses we didn't see you... um... come in."

Luna stifled a laugh and Celestia giggled "Please my dear ponies you're our guests tonight, you're on the same level as my sister and I. Now lets eat a little then we can talk." Celestia nodded to a guard who opened a door and soon ponies came out with each of their favorite dishes. "We took the liberty and just told the chefs your favorites." Both Princesses smiled. "Now please eat 'til your content." They all ate for awhile 'til Luna broke the silence.

"Fluttershy you were at the Gala last celestial cycle right?" Fluttershy nodded "I heard you wanted to visit the animals." Again Fluttershy nodded "Well come with me after dinner, and I can show you around. Your voice lessons from Nightmare Night have helped me to commune with the animals better and now they come out when I'm around." Fluttershy's eyes lit up.

"I'd love to Princess!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Please call me Luna, all of you." She smiled at them. Soarin nodded then went back to his early dessert of apple pie.

Celestia politely wiped her mouth with her napkin "That reminds me, where are Twilight and Rarity?" Rainbow choked at the question "They did get the tickets right?"

Rainbow turned towards the Princess "Well you see, Rarity gave us the tickets so Fluttershy and I here could have a... couples... night." Celestia's eyes widened a bit.

"Well are you two having a good _couples night_?" Celestia giggled at the term and so did everypony else including Rainbow.

"Much better than we would've had at Ponyville." Rainbow smiled at the Princess thanking her. Celestia gave a quick nod back understanding.

Luna stood levitating her wine glass "Well then I think that deserves, a... toast?" Luna look to Celestia to make sure she was right, Celestia nodded "Yes, a toast to the happy couple, may we all find love like theirs someday." Everypony raised their glasses and made contact with one another the distinct _chink _of glassware hitting was made quite loud.

The night wore on and the six chatted about almost everything from the Princesses foal hood, to when the next Wonderbolts show is. When all was said and done the group had become good friends, and they were all sad when Celestia and Luna got up to go to bed and the other four were quickly escorted out by guards. Almost as soon as they were off the grounds Soarin and Spitfire left to head back to their hotel. Then just the two pegasi stood alone outside the castle gates.

"That was a great idea, don't you think so Dashie?"

"I couldn't think of any better way to spend a evening, and I can't think of anything to make the rest of the night better." Rainbow jumped in the air and did a flip to show her excitement.

"I know one thing..." Fluttershy stammered.

Rainbow faced Fluttershy "Yeah? What tha-" Fluttershy was suddenly on Rainbow and kissed her Fluttershy's weak wings somehow strong Dash at first wanted to back up but then slipped from defense to acceptance, and closed her eyes. The two kissed for a good minute before it broke and they stared into each other's eyes. "Yeah... This is the best night ever." Rainbow laid her wings along Fluttershy too and they embraced not wanting to let go. Fluttershy rested her head on Dashie.

"I-I love you Dashie..."

"I love you too Flutters."

* * *

Two Months later ~ Fluttershy's cottage

Time continued as planned the two grew closer and closer, their friends supporting them every step of the way. Rarity every now and then forcing them on romantic evenings. They even got a "We're Dating Party" from Pinkie. All in all life was good for the two. Rainbow had been thinking of moving in with Fluttershy and they had begun discussing it. To see how it'd work out Rainbow usually slept over. The last night had been no different the two spent the day together, then went to bed in the same house, and as usual today Fluttershy woke up first and did her morning routine of sneaking downstairs past Rainbow and her couch then making some breakfast and getting the mail. Though today there was something special.

* * *

Fluttershy casually walked back into the kitchen lightly setting the letters on the counter then going back to the eggs. She turned off the stove and put the eggs on two plates then proceeded to sprinkle them with assorted spices and herbs, carefully she picked both up then took them to the table. She brought along the mail as well sitting down she began to sort though them. "Let's see bill, Angels rabies records, bills, a letter from the Wonderbolts, another bi-" She looked back at the last letter addressed to Dashie. "Oh she's going to love this!" Fluttershy picked up the envelope and walked back into the living room and put the envelop on the table upright so when Rainbow awoke it'd be the first thing she saw. Fluttershy tip toed back into the kitchen and enjoyed the rest of her breakfast. She was just washing her plate when there was a sudden scream from the living room.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow called flying into the kitchen "I GOT A LETTER FROM SOARIN!"

Fluttershy smiled "What does it say?"

Rainbow looked at the unopened envelope "I don't know I wanted it to be read to me." She held out the envelop and Fluttershy took it and opened it Rainbow sat down and was positively glowing with excitement.

Fluttershy coughed twice then unfolded the note.

"Dear Miss Dash, you have been selected for the Wonderbolt recruitment camp. During which you will endure many tests to see if you've got what we're looking for. If you are interested please fly to Canterlot and head to the Wonderbolt recruitment office and show them this ticket." Fluttershy held up a ticket and Dashie grabbed it "We hope to see you soon and of course wish you the best of luck in your training. From the Wonderbolt team" Dashie let out a excited squeal "Hold on there's more. PS usual training takes anywhere from five to ten months. So say your goodbyes before you come. Soarin" Fluttershy put down the note a small smile across her face "You finally got it Dashie!"

Rainbow flew into the air and spun around "Finally, I get to be a Wonderbolt!" She zoomed down and picked Fluttershy up and spun around with her. "I can't believe it!"

After two minutes of spinning Fluttershy was set down "Really Dashie this is good, but five months at minimum?"

Rainbow looked at the ground "That is a long time how will we keep in touch?"

Fluttershy giggled "Easy, mail but I'm more concerned about the loneliness."

Rainbow walked up to Fluttershy and hugged her "You know I love you, right?" Fluttershy nodded "Then you won't be lonely. I'll write once a week like Twilight does with Celestia."

"Really?"

"Really." Fluttershy tightened her hold on Dash.

"Then go, I can wait while you live your dream, after all you made mine come true." Now it was Dash's turn to tighten her grip a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rainbow let go of Fluttershy and quickly wiped away the tear.

"I know I will be, you should go today if you wanna be back as fast as possible."

"What about the others?"

Fluttershy looked around then met Rainbow's eyes "I'll tell them I'm sure they'll understand."

Rainbow kissed Fluttershy "You really are all I ever needed Shy."

Fluttershy kissed back "I know." She giggled.

* * *

Later that same day ~ Sugar Cube Corner

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" Rarity and Pinkie both exclaimed causing Fluttershy to flinch a bit hiding one of her eyes behind her mane.

"How am I going to throw her a 'Goodbye and Good Luck Party' if she's already left?" Pinkie bounced out of her chair slamming on of her hooves on the ground then angrily eating a cupcake on the table, she almost instantly seemed to cool down, and spoke calmly and matter o' factly "You know you two keep breaking all the Pinkie rules, and I'm starting to think I need to just tie myself to one of your wings so you can't escape my super fun parties."

Fluttershy smiled no pony really seeming to be hurt "I'm sure she would've waited if she wasn't so excited but you all know how she gets when the Wonderbolts are mixed in." They all nodded

Twilight spoke up "Plus we can still have the party then tell her about, I'm sure Fluttershy is keeping in contact with her." Twilight cocked her eye at Fluttershy as she nodded.

Pinkie looked around as all her friends smiled at her "Well... A PARTY IS STILL A PARTY!"she threw her hooves in the air tossing confetti "Give me five minutes then come upstairs for the party!" She zipped off her outline still there then it reared up neighed then chased after her. They all went bug eyed, and looked to Twilight for a answer.

"She's Pinkie remember? Science doesn't effect her." They all nodded still slightly scared.

Rarity coughed and all attention went to her "Well I'm glad to hear you feel safe enough to be so far apart for so long Fluttershy."

"What do you mean Rarity?" Fluttershy's voice had a nervous ring to it.

Applejack tried to shush her "I mean, some couples fear what's known as a long distance relationship, and therefore never let there significant other go much farther than maybe a town over." Applejack kicked Rarity under the table and shot her a angry glare. "Of course you had the advantage of starting you relation as friends then best of friends."

Fluttershy swallowed; a little distraught "I have faith she'll still be the same Rainbow Dash I fell in love with when she comes back five to twelve months from now." A slight blush arose on her face as her friends all made the same _awwww_ noise.

With in the minute Pinkie poked her head from upstairs "Where are those treats?" Less then a second later Pinkie's outline opened up the kitchen doors holding a large cake while balancing another platter of cupcakes on it's back. They all looked at it, then looked at Applejack as she dozed hoping it wouldn't come to them. As luck would have it, it didn't instead it galloped up the stairs. A minute later Pinkie called down again "Give me a second girls I'm not decent!" A few seconds passed as she called down again "Okay I'm wearing my outline!" They all breathed easy and began trotting up the stairs.

The party was fun as usual balloons, streamers, music, dancing, and idle talk. Just as Pinkie's parties always are the day went by fast, and twilight came just as quick. Everypony having the fill of the cakes and other sweet treats finally left, Fluttershy stayed behind and helped clean up the party since it was for her fillyfriend . Then she went home exhausted. One thing hung in her mind, write to Dash. Whether it was because she was missing her Dashie or paranoia from what Rarity said she didn't know but she settled on doing it. Fluttershy got out a quill and some paper and began writing.

_Dear Rainbow:_

_Guess who, I hope this reaches you by tomorrow at least. By the way it's still the day you set off. Anyway Tell me what's it like there, is it all you dreamed of? Also, Pinkie threw you a goodbye and good luck party, you should of been there she brought out those cardboard cut outs of the Wonderbolts and gave them speech bubbles saying "good luck kid" and such, and she had another Pinkie episode... You don't want to know what she/it did this time. _

_That's about all that happened since you left this morning. Write back as soon as you get this. _

_Already missing you:_

_Fluttershy _

Fluttershy accented the end of her name with a little heart and smiled it was hard to do but she managed to write a letter with her mouth. She licked the envelope and put the note inside. Then put the note outside in her mail drop box. She did her normal rounds for her animals then went to bed herself completely exhausted.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Fluttershy happily woke up fluttering her eyes and yawned she lazily climbed out of bed her mane a mess, there was no pony around to impress so she didn't have to dress up. She began to walk out of her room when her field of vision was engulfed in a green flame making her scream and shut her eyes tight. A few minutes later she opened her eyes, nothing was there to eat her, just an envelope laying on the ground, on it there was a Wonderbolts insignia she happily cheered loud enough to make Angel stir. She quickly ripped open the letter and read it.

_Shy:_

_Things are amazing here, imagine have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the Princesses like we did that one time, that's what it's like here but with the Wonderbolts. Sorry I didn't get back until now they hold all mail for a week then hand it out, sorry I didn't know. Though as for the party I wish I could of been there I didn't even think about Pinkie and her parties. Now I regret leaving so soon... Oh Fluttershy when I get back I've got so many cool tricks to show you you're going to think Spitfire and I swapped bodies! I'd love to explain but I'm late to the next practice as it is, so I have to wrap this up. Write back!_

_With Love:_

_You already know who_

Fluttershy smiled happily at the letter and set it down on her desk folding it neatly then writing back.

_Rainbow:_

_That's the best news I've heard all week, I'm so happy to hear about it and I can't wait to see those moves when you come back home a Wonderbolt. As for me though I can't say anything interesting has happened around her since you left, Twilight's been reading, Rarity working, Applejack well take a guess, and the weather ponies have been doing their job okay. Tonight I'm going to have a bite to eat with Twilight so I'll tell you how that goes. Well Dashie I still need to wake the animals so I'll end it here. _

_Can't wait for your next letter_

_Fluttershy_

Content with her work she put the quill down put the envelope over the letter and put it in the drop box then went on to do her morning chores.

* * *

The day dragged on and time went by Fluttershy stayed inside as usual mixing herbs for her pets and just killing time. Finally the evening came and Fluttershy had somewhere to be. She quickly finished up feeding the ducks and flew over to Ponyville's library where Twilight stood on her overhang waiting for Fluttershy.

* * *

"Am I late?" Fluttershy asked setting down.

"No just on time as usual." Twilight replied opening the door. To Fluttershy's surprise no purple dragon came out.

"Where's spike?" She asked a bit concerned as she walked in.

"Off with the CMC's doing something he'll be back tomorrow." She walked in behind Fluttershy and led the way to the kitchen and levitated a chair out for Fluttershy and herself they both say and stared at each other.

"So, um... Where's the dinner, do you need help cooking it 'cause I-" Twilight raised her hoof and her horn glew soon a plate levitated down with a common dinner of frozen fries, a magnificent looking sandwich, and a slice of apple pie. The two began eating and made small talk enjoying each other's company. They both had just finished their main courses when Fluttershy let out a small burp her cheeks filling with blood. Twilight and her giggled, though it died down soon.

"Hey Fluttershy?" Twilight sounded different

"Yeah Twi?"

"I was um... Wondering if... Oh how do I put this." Twilight's face was blushing something uncommon for the scholar.

"Just explain it to me Twilight you know I won't get mad."

Twilight sighed words failing her "Okay, so I told the Princess about you two and how happily things having been going for you. Now she's given me quite a odd assignment... Discover the joys of a much deeper friendship." Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "And I was hoping... that instead of taking shots in the dark I could go for a target with a better chance for a hit... I guess what I'm asking is could I be your... Friend with benefits or something like that?"

"A what?"

"A friend who you get to do all the fun with but without the commitment." Fluttershy hid behind her mane.

"Your asking me... If... I'd cheat on Dashie, so you look better in Celestia's eyes?"

"When you put it like that I sound like a jerk, but I always was curious, and you are pretty cute sometimes."

Fluttershy looked at the apple pie in front of her then pushed it away "Twilight you... You make a tempting offer a single filly would be a foal to refuse but..." Fluttershy stood up to make her point "I love my Dashie with a passion as hot as Celestia's sun, doing something like that behind her back would be a horrible thing to do. So, no make your teacher proud with some other pony." Twilight had a tear drip down her cheek.

"I understand." Twilight sounded solemn "Sorry to ask such a thing of you."

"I-I'm going to go home now Twi..." Twilight nodded her head and Fluttershy turned to leave "Oh and Twi, I'm not angry and I'll forget about this to save some embarrassment." Again Twilight nodded but didn't say anything. Fluttershy left as Twilight put her head on the table.

* * *

Two Weeks later ~ Fluttershy's Cottage

* * *

Fluttershy woke up as usual happy to be alive she trotted downstairs and began her normal waking of the animals. She had just woken the squirrels when a puff of green flames erupted in front of her and a envelope plopped down on the ground. Fluttershy tore it open missing her Dashie.

_Fluttershy:_

_Oh babe I'm so sorry I missed last weeks letter call! I was training with Soarin when the dragon left. Well... I at least you got it now, anyway I hope the dinner with Twilight and Spike went well and sorry to hear life's been boring. Well as for my end life's still been good Soarin offered me private lessons, we've been training a lot I swear my wings are strong enough to break Celestia's horn without even trying. At this rate when you see me again I'm going to be wearing a Wonderbolt outfit. Soarin is saying he and Spitfire already have agreed on who their voting to become the next Wonderbolt. I'm so excited... Well Shy looks like Soarin wants to start training bright and early so I'm gonna go._

_Sincerely _

_Rainbow Dash (next new Wonderbolt)_

"Sincerely, where's the love?" Fluttershy turned over the piece of paper and there was more on the back.

_P.S._

_Here's something awkward to ask, but what are your thoughts on friends with... Aid?_

_Dashie._

Fluttershy looked at the note "Aid?"

Fluttershy trotted back into her cottage confused by the extra note and began writing her letter back to her love.

_Rainbow_

_What do you mean friend with aid first of all? Second great I can't wait to see you in that cute, tight flight suit-_

_Write back, I have to go right now_

_Love Shy_

Fluttershy opened a enveloped shoved the letter inside and sprinted out the front door shoving the letter in the drop box with no care. She had to go see why the ducks started panicking and causing a major disturbance.

Three weeks later

Fluttershy paced around her house nothing to do and worry filling her mind "I know I said I wouldn't maybe she doesn't want to be bothered but... I have to know if my Dashie is alright." Fluttershy mumbled to herself, she quickly trotted back over to the desk and sat down.

_Dashie:_

_Guess who again, just writing over to you again, I think my last letter got lost in the mail or something, and sorry for the short letter last time one of the ducks swallowed a rock. _

_Well Write back when you get this. I'll be waiting. _

_Avec aimer _

_Fluttershy's_

Fluttershy's eyes went over the letter again and again, something felt amiss she flipped it over.

_P.S._

_About your friend with aid, I'm fine with it you know I like you to meet new friends. As long as it doesn't hurt our relationship. Also what have they done to aid you? Lessons?_

She sighed feeling slightly better, but still not one-hundred percent what Dashie was talking about. Fluttershy put the letter into the envelope and walked to her dropbox, she opened it and out erupted a green flame and a letter landed on her nose. She gasped then made a cute squeaking noise ripping the envelope away.

_Shy_

_Sorry about the lack of letters, I got yours but... Other things distracted me 'til now. I hope everything is fine the last letter sounded serious. But about the last letter I sent, well they can't really be called a friend with aid anymore cause now it's just fun... But... Well let me put it like this._

_Soarin and I were doing another midnight run when he said we should take a break._

* * *

"Hey Dashie, fly over to that cliff face over there!" Soarin pointed ahead of both of them and Dash obeyed. Soon enough they were at the top of a large mountain on a grassy plateau.

"Why did we stop Soarin, dragons again?" Dashie shook her mane so it stopped sticking to her.

"No, I figured tonight you deserved a break and to be treated like a mare again, and not some leather head." Soarin lifted his wing especially high and out came a bottle with grapes stamped on a label.

Dash raised a hoof to object then sat down "Is this a test or something?" Soarin chuckled as he popped the cork out of it and gave it to Dash.

"Sure, this test involves how well you can socialize in a romantic environment." Dash smelled the contents of the bottle then took a sip then a he gulp and gave it back to Soarin her body reacting to the alcohol making her feel warm and drowsy. "Tell me Dash, hows things going with Fluttershy?"

Dash giggled "Good though she still has no courage to take our relationship to the next level. You have no idea how hard it is to act like you want to do the mushy stuff when all you really want is to get down to the action scenes."

Soarin took a small sip then gave it back to Dash who took another big gulp "I can imagine that would be hard on a mare of your caliber."

"Soarin bud, you have no idea, there it was pretend, here it's never get alone time." Dash took another swig and gave it back to Soarin.

Soarin looked around "We seem pretty alone right now." Soarin gave that 'I win smile'.

Rainbow looked at the ground then shook her head as the alcohol played with her mind. "Sounds fun." Rainbow stood up and approached Soarin a sway in her step.

The next week Soarin and Dash acted like friends during the day when the whole group was together then took to the night and acted like lovers.

* * *

_I know I should've though about you more, but... I just lost control, please don't hate me Shy... I still am for you._

_Truly Sorry_

_RD_

Fluttershy's tears were barely held back by her own sheer will. She calmly put the letter down and went over to her sofa and began crying not over a broken heart but fear of where she was headed. Fluttershy cried until Luna's moon was high in the sky and her body offered no more tears. She brought herself to stand and write a letter back to who she still hoped was her filly friend.

_I don't hate you Dashie I still love you, I'm just worried, I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me, and I'm willing to look past this for the rest of eternity if you would please get a new trainer. I-I'm not going to tell anypony yet though._

_Forever attached_

_Fluttershy_

Fluttershy put the letter in a envelope and marked it, a single tear dripped onto the letter as she put it back on the table. She flipped it to the back side and wrote on the bottom of the envelope.

_Can you believe you've been gone a month now?_

* * *

For the rest of Ponyville time passed as normal Rarity made dresses, Twilight studied, Applejack bucked, and Pinkie partied. Yet not a single soul seemed to notice the lack of Fluttershy. Each day was the norm, each day posed it's new challenges, just like any other. Today was no different today our heroine Fluttershy had to go out and do some shopping.

~Four months later~

* * *

Fluttershy woke up like any other morning her mane a mess her bed cold and empty, Angel curled up fast asleep in his basket. Nothing was out of the ordinary for the timid pegasus. She lazily went down stairs the open window letting in a strong gust of wind seemingly blowing her mane and tail into their well groomed portions. She stumbled though her living room and into her kitchen opening her ice box. All that remained was a old slice of pizza and some fried rice from last night. Groggily she reached in and grabbed the package and sat down at the table and began eating. Shortly later and on schedule Angel hopped in with a freshly picked carrot and hopped onto the table across from Fluttershy. They both looked at each other a slight bit of tension in the air.

"Looks like were going to have to go shopping today Shy's out of food and bunny treats." Angel glanced around the room then looked back nodding his head in agreement "Want to help Angel dearie?" He shook his head no "Why not?" Angel took a bite from his carrot and held it in his teeth then combed his hair back and struck a greaser pose. "Seeing another bunny tonight?" His calmly nodded his head, as Fluttershy sighed looking down at her breakfast. "Well good luck with her tonight." Fluttershy got up and threw away the carton. She shook her head furiously slightly making her mane messy she quickly fly over to her saddle packs and whipped them on. "No time like the present as they say!" Fluttershy began trotting out "Oh and Angel..." she turned around smiling at him with a overly happy creepy smile "Wake the rest of our friends today would you?" He nodded slowly "That's Shy's little Angel!"

Fluttershy finished her trot to the front door and opened the drop box. Still no letters from the far away camp. She put the mail on the table next to the door then reached in and put a note in the drop box. She happily closed it and went outside.

_Dear Ditzy_

_IOU one banana nut muffin_

_come see me anytime to get it._

_~Fluttershy_

As she happily walked down the long path to Ponyville the lack of her filly friend's letters plagued her thoughts. "I'm sure she's fine, I bet she's just so busy with training that they don't give her mail anymore. Or maybe it's part of the exercises." she glanced up at the early morning sky and saw the tops of the Ponyville houses. "That's it, she's busy and my letters were throwing her off her game, I bet with Spitfire training her now she's even faster." Fluttershy happily trotted into town a few of the early birds were out jogging or getting together to grab a bite to eat. In this case bumping into Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tilted to the side her body frozen up from the surprise, slowly she fell back on all fours and rocked there. "Excuse me, I am in a-" Rarity looked up at who she bumped into "Oh Fluttershy excuse me!" Fluttershy finally unlocked her joints and let out a deep sigh.

"It's fine Rarity" Fluttershy turned to her friend a smile on her face "Where are you off to so fast?"

Rarity's horn began glowing and her saddlebag opened and a card came out opening itself before Fluttershy "You mean you didn't get one of these from Pinkie or Sugar Cube Corner?"

Fluttershy read over the card detail only said there was a party at Pinkie's place soon. "No, I didn't."

Rarity's face pouted as she thought "Well tag along with me if it's a party you want to go to I'll just say your my guest." Fluttershy smiled.

"I'd like that Rarity, thank you!" Rarity took the lead as they began walking towards the confectionery factory. "Hey Rarity?"

"Yes dear?"

Fluttershy caught up with Rarity so neither was in the lead "Have you heard anything about Rainbow, or the Wonderbolts?"

"Hmmm, no the last I heard about either was when you said she'd left to join their ranks. Why?"

Fluttershy lagged a bit and looked at the ground "No reason, I was... Just asking." Rarity didn't notice her friends sudden shyness.

"Oh and Fluttershy, we must simply have another spa day soon. My coat is losing it's luster that Aloe gives it. Also can you look after Swe- Do you hear music?" Fluttershy looked ahead of her the bakery was in front of them and you could almost see the walls shaking with bass.

"What kind of party were you invited to Rarity?"

Rarity moved towards the window instead of the door "I don't know dear, lets see." Rarity and Fluttershy both peaked their heads into the bakery.

"Vinyl?" Fluttershy looked towards Rarity.

"Wonderbolts?"

"The other elements?"

"Soarin was it?" Rarity pointed to the pony most seemed to be around including all their other friends.

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy moved away from the window her voice cracked with mental pain.

"Where?" Rarity looked around the room Twilight moved and there in the middle of the crowd sat Rainbow and Soarin their wings wrapped around each other. Rainbow's coat now adorned in a blue jumpsuit. "Oh my..." Rarity turned to face the cream pegasus "Fluttershy darling what's this about."

Fluttershy looked towards the ground her mane covering most of her face, her voice under great pain "It's Rainbows coltfriend..." Fluttershy began to cry.

"Her what!" Fluttershy didn't respond she just turned around and walked away, though it quickly turned into a full sprint as she ran back towards the trail tears streaming down her face. Rarity looked back in the party where the two ponies sat happily cuddling and talking with friends and other partiers. Rarity's face went red not with embarrassment but with anger.

The door to the party opened allowing the blasting music to escape and the heat of so many other bodies to leave. Rarity pushed though the first wave of discomfort she'll face today. She closed the door and pushed though the many ponies not caring if they fell over or not until she was in the center, where all her friends eyes fell on her.

"RARITY YOU CAME!" Exclaimed Rainbow happily leaving Soarin's side and hugging the white mare. "I was scared you'd be turned away by the music.

_I wish I was. _Rarity thought to herself. "Rainbow it's g-good to see you, can I talk with you in private for just a second dear I see a rip in your suit and it has to fixed now!" Rarity didn't wait for a response she picked up Rainbow with her magic and smiled at everyone else "We'll be back in just a second promise."

Rarity almost galloped to the kitchen, the doors flung open and both of the Cakes jumped. "Rarity! We-"

"Lady time" Rarity's nice voice turned into a growl "Please let us be alone for just a minute." The Cakes exchanged glances then left.

Rarity let Rainbow down a few feet above the ground pure anger on her face "What's up with you Rarity today is awesome!"

Rarity withheld a magical slap "Awesome? Awesome... Fluttershy just ran back to her cottage balling her eyes out, and you have the daring to call today awesome, your filly friend just had her heart broken over a misunderstanding!"

Rainbow anywhere but Rarity's eyes "What was the misunderstanding?"

"She said Soarin was your coltfriend, and that she didn't get a invite to this party."

Rainbow became interested in a knot on the wood floor "So she saw Soarin, huh?" Rainbow sighed "I was going to tell her tomorrow."

Rarity cocked her head "Tell her what?"

"That... I've moved on with Soarin."

"YOU WHAT!" Rarity yelled "Just when were you planning on telling poor Fluttershy?"

Dashie's voice was on the verge of crying "I-"

"Oh that's right after the party celebrating your victories that she, may I remind you helped you achieve!" Dash's head hung low to the ground. Just then Soarin came in.

"Hey RD come out Pink- Rainbow?" Soarin ran past Rarity and threw her in a hug "Babe what's wrong?" Rainbow began crying, like no pony could imagine for her. Soarin looks sadly at Rainbow then turned his head towards Rarity angrily. "I think you should leave now."

Rarity stuck her nose up and huffed "I had every intention to!" Rarity snobbishly left the kitchen as Soarin sat Rainbow down. _I hate to be mean to her, and cause her to cry, but I hate to think about what Fluttershy is feeling right now._ Rarity left pushing everypony out of her way even her friends.

Rarity almost ripped the door off its hinges as her magic flung it open and she left the bakery. Twilight ran to the door "Rarity, wait!" Rarity stopped not facing the building "What's wrong?" Rarity faced Twilight a fire behind it.

"I'm going to leave you out of this mess Twilight Sparkle but if I were you I'd get Applejack and Pinkie and leave for the remainder of the party!" Rarity faced the forest again and Twilight called back angrily

"Rarity! Please just tell me, I want to know what's going on!"

Rarity stamped her hoof on the ground Twilight flinched fearing she'd attack "WHAT DID RAINBOW TELL YOU?" Rarity yelled, a few onlookers came to see what the noise was about.

Twilight looked at Rarity steel in her eyes "Tell me about what?"

Rarity spun around her face with blind anger "Why her fillyfriend isn't here!"

Twilight's face contorted to one of question and not defense "She said… She said that Fluttershy should be along soon, but she also might not come she said she has been feeling ill."

Rarity advanced on Twilight "See Soarin in there?" Rarity pointed behind Twilight as Soarin and Rainbow sat back down in the middle of their friends "Yeah?" Twilight responded slightly confused.

"He's the reason she isn't here, that's the stallion whole stole Rainbow from our Fluttershy's grasp!"

Twilight's face was now shocked "What? She wouldn't cheat she's the element of loyalty!"

Rarity huffed anger boiling in her veins "Twilight I'd love to talk magic with you, but right now our Fluttershy is hurt, and alone, I don't know about you but I'm going to do the right thing and try to console her! Join me if you want, but neither you nor Celestia is going to stop me from getting to that cottage!" With that Rarity turned tail and ran towards the forest.

Twilight stared as she ran then leaned against the door frame "What happened to our strong friendship?"

* * *

Back at Fluttershy's Cottage

* * *

Rarity arrived at Fluttershy's her normally overly-kempt mane slightly ragged, her pristine white hooves covered in dirt and grime, and her breath a mile behind. But it all didn't matter she had to see Fluttershy. Carefully Rarity thought of what to say, all her lines, all her advice proving useless, she sighed, and knocked on the wooden door. It opened slightly enough for someone to peak though, though there was no pony to meet her eye; she looked down and was met with a very angry face of a bunny.

"Hello Angel, is Fluttershy here?" He slowly nodded "Do you mind if I talk with her?" He nodded no Rarity's face contorted to anger then back to her worried face "Please Angel if things don't work you can kick me out!" Angel thought for a moment before opening the door allowing Rarity in "Thank you Angel." Rarity walked in and Angel quietly shut the door and hopped in front of Rarity leading towards the stairs. They both came to her room in silence when they reached the door they could both hear slight crying coming from inside. Rarity took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Fluttershy, dear may I come in?" There was a moment of silence.

"Whatever makes you happy Rarity!" It almost sounded angry.

Calmly Angel pushes the door open for Rarity and she stepped in it was almost like something from a story book Fluttershy lay on her bed trying to hold back her tears, and all her animal friends curled up on or near the bed, most looking at her a sad expression on their face. Rarity stood there trying to think of how to handle this. Soon it came to her she trotted over to the bed and shooed away some birds from next to Fluttershy. Then she layed down next to Fluttershy bringing her into a hug. "It's all going to be fine darling, I'm here and she isn't going to hurt you anymore." Fluttershy's pained breathes stopped for a moment then went into a full blown cry.

"Why did she lie to me all this time?" Fluttershy suddenly yelled.

Rarity thought quick on her hooves "Because she wasn't what we thought she was, she's just somepony who is looking for the next target to get what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts to get it." Fluttershy cried harder.

"Her love may have been pseudo but the friendship you, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie and I share. Is real and were here for you in this confusing hour."

It did little to ease the pain "But I just want my Dashie, Rarity! I want the mare I've waited for for so long!"

Rarity sighed quietly the sadness starting to hit her "I know how you feel Fluttershy, the stallion I want well I don't know how I want him, all I know is I want one. You got a taste of what you like at least. So that's something to think about." Fluttershy buried her face into Rarity's mane. "Just think about it Fluttershy you can dream again, now you don't have a pompous mare living off you anymore, you can dream for yourself. You can dream of who you want to be the next one." Fluttershy loosened her grip on Rarity and pulled her head out from her mane.

"I-I guess your right Rarity... I... I just don't want to face life right now."

"Well I'm sorry Fluttershy, but your going to have to later. Right now you can heal with me." Rarity laid Fluttershy down and pulled the blanket over her. "Take a nap dearie and when you wake we can decide what your next move is." Fluttershy nodded. "I'll get the other girls too, I think we need to have a serious talk." Fluttershy nodded and rolled away from Rarity, slowly her fast breathes slowed and Rarity heard a cute little snore. That was her signal to go fulfill her side of the promise. Rarity got up and quietly walked to the door and opened it and glanced at Angel.

"Do me a favor Angel, don't let Rainbow in here, and open the door for any of her other friends." Rarity smiled at the bunny and he quickly nodded the hopped into Fluttershy's room. "Thank you." Rarity quickly left the cottage to go round up her friends.

* * *

Back at Sugar Cube Corner

* * *

Rarity walked into the bakery all the Wonderbolts gone, and most of the other attendees. Luckily for her all her friends were still here around a table. Rarity trotted over and sat down with a huff all her friends stared at the fashionista and her now ragged looks.

Applejack spoke first "Rarity, what in tarnation mauled you on the way home?" Rarity shot Applejack a glance that made the hardened farm hand look away.

"Girls..." Rarity was at a loss for words. "Rainbow... isn't as loyal as anypony might think."

Twilight looked back at the cupcakes in front of her, while Spike bit into his "What makes you say that Rarity?" the little dragon asked.

"Soarin, Fluttershy and Rainbow said Soarin was Dash's new coltfriend." Everyone around the table except Twilight gasped. "The worst is as far as I know Fluttershy just knew about this today and it wasn't from Rainbow's mouth."

"WHY THAT LOW DOWN SNAKE IN THE THE GRASS!" Applejack yelled slamming her hoof into the the table. "What kind of self respectin' mare does that to somepony who helped her get her life long goals, and has been her friends since, hay I don't even know!" Applejack pushed her hat back letting light on her angry face.

Rarity sighed "I don't know."

Twilight glanced up "Well what do we do about it, let Fluttershy decide what to do and probably end up back in her old timid ways or, or distract her with maybe getting her back in the matchmaking saddle?"

"I don't know..." The white mare replied. "That's why I'm here we need to decide how to help Fluttershy and scold Rainbow."

Pinkie spoke up "A Fluttershy type party might work like a week from now, or it could be a mixer combine Twi and my idea."

Rarity raised her eyebrow at the pink one "That might work, what about Rainbow."

Spike rose his hand claws "I don't think we should do anything about her."

Applejack slammed her hoof onto the table again "Darn tootin, she made her decisions, and now she'll pay the price a few friendships and the loss of a pretty mare who only wanted to make HER happy!"

The table remained silence as they chewed it over like a large piece of warm sour taffy. Finally all their eyes met and Rarity spoke "I hate to say it but for now Applejack's plan sounds the best..."

Pinkie cocked her head "So a quite mixer for Fluttershy, and excommunication for Rainbow."

Rarity looked around the table once more "I guess so."

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

"Come along darling, were going to be late!" Rarity happily chimed looking behind herself towards the shuffling pegasus.

"Can't I just stay home Rarity? I really don't feel like, you know being around other ponies." Fluttershy mumbled back.

"No dearie trust me please." Rarity stopped in front of the library and knocked on the door a few times.

"Fine Rarity... But don't expect much more than me being here." Fluttershy walked up next to Rarity and stared blankly at the door.

Quickly the door opened and a pink mare wearing some sort of fancy servant dress smiled at the two of them "Miss Shy, Rarity. Glad you two could make it. Please this way." Pinkie stood to the side allowing the two to enter.

"Was that Pinkie; Rarity?" Fluttershy asked a bit worried.

"Indeed dearie" Rarity slowed down letting Fluttershy forward first "Take a look around it's not a Pinkie Party." Fluttershy glanced around the candle lit room noticing a lot of stallions and mare sitting around the room talking casually while a gray mare stood in the center playing a nice slow classical piece on her large instrument.

"What kind of party is this Rarity?" Fluttershy tried to back up but Rarity held her there.

"It's a mixer, go around and meet them all we're not expecting you to date but we just want you to have a few more friends maybe some who can relate to what your going though." Rarity nudged the mare forward even more until she was in a group of three other ponies. "Now Play nice Fluttershy I need to help cater." With that the white mare ran off leaving the pegasus alone with the strangers.

They all turned to her and a stallion with a light gray coat and black and white mane spoke first "Ah hello there dear." Fluttershy glanced up at his face his bright orange eye scaring her a bit. She hid away behind her mane and their smiles turned awkward "I'm Iris... and you are?" He tried again.

"I-I-I'm..." Fluttershy backed away "I need to get going I promised to um... Meet a friend here." With that Fluttershy turned around and quickly trotted off.

The stallion looked back at the rest of the group "Pegasi, what are you gonna do about 'em?" the group chuckled.

Not wanting to get any of her friends mad with her Fluttershy began looking around the room for anyone she might know but each pony was new it's like the only guests were from across Equestria she even saw a griffon. "Oh I might as well just sit down and pretend I'm not here."

"Why?" A voice came from behind making Fluttershy jump she spun around to see who it was and was greeted by a familiar shade of purple.

"Oh Twilight... Sorry you startled me."

Twilight stifled a laugh "It's fine Fluttershy I'm used to it by now."

Fluttershy quickly looked over the mare noticing the lack of fancy clothes "Um Twilight why aren't you dressed up like Pinkie?"

Twilight's cheeks let out a small blush "I'm... Looking for somepony too."

"Any luck yet?"

Twilight sighed "No none yet either their just after me because of my connections to royalty or their too... Not right... What about you Fluttershy having fun?"

"No... I'm scared around new ponies you know that."

Twilight smiled "Then why don't you stick with me for the night and I'll tell them you were such a chatter box."

Fluttershy smiled ever larger than Twilight "You'd do that for me?" Twilight nodded "I'd love to do that."

"Then lets go sit down." Twilight raised her hoof towards two un-taken seats.

Fluttershy smiled and trotted towards them with Twilight close behind.

The night wore on fights happened, and accidents as well it was like that of a farce. Though nopony seemed to mind except for the ones running the show since they had to stop it and clean up afterwards. Finally Luna's moon began to set and they started shooing off guests. Though through the entire thing two ponies kept talking to each other and enjoyed each other Twilight and Fluttershy. Finally Fluttershy looked around the now almost empty room and decided she should take her leave.

"That was so much fun Twilight thank you for this evening." Fluttershy hugged her friend.

"No the pleasure was mine, thank you for chatting with me this evening." Twilight hugged back

Though as soon as it began is ended and the two stared at each other. "I think I should go now." Fluttershy mumbled out "But before I do, do you think you might want to join me for a spa treatment tomorrow?" Fluttershy's cream cheeks let out a small blush

"I'd love to but I can't really afford to waste any more money 'til Celestia sends some more for research." Twilight looked at the ground somewhat disappointed.

"Maybe I could talk with Rarity she might give up her ticket."

Twilight smile a bit of blush creeping onto her cheeks. "If you can I'll repay you somehow."

Fluttershy turned and began walking away "I'll hold you to that Twi."

With a sigh Twilight sat down as Fluttershy closed the door to her library. "Just wait 'til Celestia gets this letter."

* * *

Six months later

* * *

"Oh I hope Rarity was right about this saddle Angel!" Fluttershy jittered out to her companion "The last thing I want is to look too good or not good enough." Fluttershy looked over to her bunny friend who was giving her the thumbs up. "Thank you Ang-" the door suddenly erupted with knocking. "Who could that be it's raining, and I'm the one leaving." She worridly looked at her friend then they both went to the door and slowly opened a gust of wind forced it's way in bringing with it the cold air from outside. Fluttershy looked out into the cold rain and saw blue.

"Rainbow?" she suddenly yelled out.

"Hey... Fluttershy."

"W-What are you doing out there?"

"I... Don't quite know yet." Rainbow glanced down at the ground "Um Shy, I was wondering if I could spend the night, I don't have anywhere to go."

"What about your colt friend? You seemed pretty attached to him!" Rainbow took a step away from the door.

"We... We broke up, he was tired of me upstaging him."

Fluttershy stood there for a moment "Now that he's gone you want back here with me?"

"I... Guess so, I realized I was pretty stupid for doing that to a mare like you... I just want to go back to how things were before all this..."

"I'd love to do that too, well I would've loved to do that anyway. But you made your choice and I've made mine."

"Please Fluttershy I want these meager words to make things right... But all I ever say is the wrongs... Just please give me another chance..."

"If that's the best you've got then." Fluttershy disappeared from the door then a minute later she returned with a big leather bag and tossed it to Rainbow "You better get back to town and rent a room, cause tonight the house is going to be full."

"What?"

"I've got a date tonight with Twilight, and things will be coming back here after dinner. The last thing I want around here is a mare who can't decide who she loves."

"But..."

"Good night Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy closed the door quietly then it opened again "Oh and thanks for the memories..." She began closing the door again "Even though they weren't that great." the door closed leaving Rainbow outside in the rain by herself and sudden realization of how badly she'd screwed up and wasn't going to get what she wanted.


End file.
